pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nozomi Asahina
|name = |katakana = 朝日向望海 |romaji = Asahina Nozomi |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Male |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Zeus ♂ ~ Ore wa Saikyou no Star ~ |brand = Samba from Symphonata! |manager = Milky |birthday = June 23rd |Zodiac = Cancer |seiyuu = Fujita Saki (Jpn) Greg Ayres (Eng) |type = Bright |imagecolor = (#f9921c) }} Asahina Nozomi is an idol under Symphonata Productions. He is neighbors with Sumire and Yurika and his family runs an ice cream shop below their house. He is voiced by Fujita Saki (藤田咲) in Japanese and Greg Ayres in English. He is a member of the unit Prism Force. Biography When the danger comes, Nozomi would run away and hide. He is your typical scaredy-cat, who dislikes trouble and would do anything for it to not happen in the first place. Though he can be quite fearful of almost everything, he would set aside his fears when it comes to his family and friends. Character Description History and Background Nozomi's family has been running the ice cream business, the Morning Delight, for years and he yearns to be able to manage it soon. Ironically to what he is now, his parents were former members of the military and the cause of his fears might be because of the stories they tell during their time there. Nozomi was forced to become an idol because of his teacher, Ichigo and didn't enjoy it at first but after some time, he got used to it. Appearance Nozomi has pale skin and drooping, dark orange eyes. His short, dark purple hair is neatly brushed and frames his face with a few strands sticking out at the bottom of his head. Personality Nozomi is a careful and cowardly boy who has a habit of predicting the negative outcome. He doesn't like to partake in adventures for the reason is they are dangerous and prefers to stay on the safe side of things. However, when it comes to his friends, he won't have a second thought rescuing them if he is the last resort. Hobbies and Skills Nozomi is skilled at making sweets and ice cream. He likes to collect pillows and stuffed animals as cuddling it would calm him down whenever he is scared of something. Etymology Asahina (朝日奈): Asa (朝) means morning, hi (日) means morning while na (奈) has no meaning if written alone. Nozomi (望海): Nozomu (望), if used as a verb means desire or to wish. It can also mean the 15th day of the lunar month. Umi (海) means sea. Relationships Sumire Hanasaki and Yurika Hanasaki Nozomi and the Hanasaki sisters are neighbors. Nozomi would visit them from time to time just to hang out with them. Ichigo Amanogawa Ichigo and Nozomi are exact opposites in terms of personality. Nozomi would tend to stop Ichigo from performing any stunts and always reminds her to be careful. Ichigo, on the other hand, pushes him to give her activities a try or to have fun. Statistics Lives *Nozomi's Debut Live (April 2, 2018) *Nozomi and Helena's PriChan Live (October 1, 2018) Coords *Skyflash Coord *Pirate Prince Coord *Super Cyalume Nozomi Coord Making Dramas *Morning Panic! SOS! Quotes *''I feel scared but don't worry! With a NozoNozo Strike, my fears are washed away~'' **Call and response *''WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!'' **Nozomi panicking in The Dressing Room Trivia *Nozomi was once dared to sing with a strange voice and he did by imitating Hatsune Miku, the most iconic Vocaloid. Coincidentally, Nozomi and Miku both share the same voice actress. Gallery Official Art= NozomiNew.png Nozomi SCR.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= TBA Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Male Category:Idol Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Members of Prism Force Category:Student